


Damned

by Tedeyb54



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Guilt, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedeyb54/pseuds/Tedeyb54
Summary: What if Murr’s Skydiving punishments actually went bad but he survived and must face recovery?





	1. Chapter 1

"Murr it's a punishment you have to do it bud."  Joe said as he pushed Murray around "there's no getting outta this!" 

Murr stayed as tears welled up in his eyes, his friends showing no remorse.

"Come Murray, don't be such as wuss!" Sal said as he followed James while he stormed away.

"I'm not doing it, I'm not fucking doing it at all!"  Murray marched into the bathroom, locking himself in. 

"You might as well shut off the cameras cause I'm not leaving any time soon!" 

"Pssh, whatever man! I'll see you in thirty minutes!" Sal walked away, laughing. 

James sobbed as he sat in corner a million and one thoughts going though his head. 

"What if this goes wrong?"  
"What if I die?"  
"Why did I sign that waver so many years ago?"  
"Why don't they care about me?"

Tears drenched down his face as he texted all his family and friends for what he thought was his last time.

"I'm being punished and I have to jump out of a plane. I'm sorry. I love you both." 

Murr wipes away the remaining tears that are left from his eyes. He thought to himself that is now or never. Deep down he wanted to stay in this bathroom forever at least he'll be safe. At least he'll be alive. At least he won't have to deal with his asshole friends who put him though this torture for laughs. Now he is forced to do something that he swore on his life he would never do. He endured so much pain and embarrassment from the show. But it made people laugh Murray thought. 

"Hey Murr," Q knocked on the door softly, quickly putting Murr out of his daze. "Hey buddy. I tired my best to convince them not to do this but I got outvoted by Joe and Sal, I'm sorry. Q sighed. "But the sooner we do this the sooner it'll be over, I promise bud." 

James didn't say anything as he heard Q walk away. Only staring blanked at the ground watching his tears hit the ground. His body forcing him to stay where he was at. 

About ten minutes later Murray gather all the courage and stood up his legs wobbly because they had fell asleep. His hand was shaking as they went for the lock, unlocking the hatch and slowing opening the door. Feeling truly defeated when all he say was his friends and coworkers laughing and mocking him. 

"Well look who finally got of her room." Joe announced, with an annoying smirk on his face. "Everyone give it up for Murr!" Joe and everyone started to clap in mockery, laughing at he dismay. 

"Common bud, the day doesn't last forever." Sal laughed as he patted Murr's shoulder, the four of them walking outside. 

"Just so you guys know, the guy said if I were to get torn from him, he's not gonna save me..." 

"That's fine with us huh guys?" Sal said bursting with laughter, giving Joe and Q and high five. 

"Common bud like I said the sooner you do it the sooner it'll be over." Q gave Murray a fake smile feeling obviously uncomfortable about the situation. 

Murray let off a deep breath as Joe and Sal got on, and only getting on because Q pushed him in there. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." is all that Murr can muster as the plane went higher and higher into the sky. "Co-common man how much higher can this thing can go?!" 

Than he spaced out everyone's voice became a blur as more tears stream down his face. James hates crying in front of people, but at this point he doesn't care anymore. He surely knows that his friends don't.  

Before he knows it - it's time to jump. The guys voices come back to him telling him it's time, and he feels his partner start to walk toward the edge of them plane, a freezing blast a wind hitting his face.

" GERONIMO" the three guys yelled happily as they saw Murr fall at of the plane,  Not knowing the grave danger Murr was really in. 

"I think we really outdid ourselves this time you guys," Joe declares as he wraps his arms around Sal and Q watching them laugh at Murray's screams and expression. 

"We've done something amazing guys - we make a ferret cry dive," Sal said they all burst out laughing.  

"I wish we could throw him out of a plane more!" Q said 

A couple more seconds pass, Murray's screams fill their ears they smiles quickly turning into expressions of fear. 

"...wait why isn't the guy pulling the chute he said count to sixty right?!" Q's heart rate starts to rise. 

"No no no don't worry Q he's fine," Joe mumbled, trying to hide his fear. 

"Oh shit they're really close to the ground why isn't the guy pulling the chute?!" Sal screamed his heart feeling as it was about to burst out of his chest. 

—— 

"Hey hey hey why aren't you pulling the chute man?" Murray screamed, as he became close to the ground, his partner non responsive.  "Quit ignoring me this isn't funny!" Than that's when Murr realize that his partner was out cold. "Well I guess this is it...." Murray said rather calmly as the ground become closer, he went into a ball like he saw into the moves as he slammed into the ground the whole world going black in an instant.


	2. Regret

“Oh God...” Joe whispered as the cameras showed Murray hit the ground, workers frantically working towards them. Separating the two men from each other, both lied beside each other. The cameras shut off and the ambulance was called. 

“Is this even real...” Sal thought to himself. The there of them feeling out of their bodies, as reality fades away. The rest of the plane ride was quiet but Murray’s screams filled their ears, his last words echoed though out their eyes making feel as they are bleeding. 

When the plane landed they all squinted towards Murray. Q’s fireman skills kicked in as tore off Murray’s suit, only to see many bruises starting to form. “James are you there? Speak to me you bastard!” Q demanded as he felt around for a pulse. “He’s still here...just barely...” Q mumbled. “Common baby say something anything, let me know you’re still here...” 

“...Q-Q....?” Murr whimpered. “it hurts...it hurts so bad...” 

Joe put his hand on his chest. “Hang in there buddy, you’ll be okay...” tears began to form in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. “Buddy I’ll take you to Red Lobster later, I promise.” Joe made an empty promise knowing that his friend is slipping away from him. 

Q tried to make conversation with Murr in a attempts to keep him conscious. “James don’t worry you’re gonna be alright, right Sal?” Q looked at Sal hoping Sal will go along. 

All Sal couldn’t manage any words, all he did was shake his head no, with tears streaming down his face. Sal haven’t even looked at Murray yet, he can’t maybe if he doesn’t see Murr like this, then it didn’t happen. “This is all a cruel joke...” Sal said angrily as he stormed off, wiping his tears away. 

“Sal? SAL!” Q yelled after said before looking back down to Murr deciding if he should go back after Sal or not. 

“Q a-are you there?” 

“Ye-yeah buddy I’m here don’t worry I’m here Joe is to....a-and Sal...we’re all here for you we’re not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore no one I promise I promise I promise do you beli-“

“Q-Q you’re rambling...” Murr cracked the faintest smile but quickly stopped with the pain kicked back in. 

“Yea he does that a lot huh Murr?” Joe forced a smile, for the first time in a while, that’s hard for him to do. 

Q ran his hand though Murray’s balding head. “Murr, can you move at all? I think your legs and arms are bro-“ 

“Shut up Brian he just doesn’t feel like moving!” Joe snapped, not wanting to know Murr’s injuries. Suddenly, sirens filled the scene and paramedics fled to Murr and his partner, his partner being declared dead at the scene. 

The guys back off as the medics picked up James and strapped him down, hooked him up to oxygen and evaluated his injures. 

“A-am I’m gonna be okay ma’am?” 

“I don’t know hun I’m just a paramedic, but from I see. It’s not good baby but just hang in there. At least you’re alive.” The older lady said, looking at the man as he was a miracle. “Your partner didn’t survive but you got a harsher hit, more injuries. I think something out there is looking out for you.”

“Yeah....” Murr mumbled as he was being hauled away in the hospital truck, his eyes grew heavy and the world became fuzzy. “...love you guys...” 

Q and Joe were left alone, the outside air felt heavy. They both looked at each other, sighed and went their separate ways.

Joe looked at the passenger seat, heartbroken Murr wasn’t beside him, ranting how pissed and scared he his. He wanted to laugh at Murr’s reaction to the aftermath of the whole thing. But he didn’t get that. He lost his best friend instead. “I guess that’s what happens to losers...they die to young.” 

Brian sat in his Jeep, tears streaming down his face as he read all the messages on Murray’s phone his family and friends support him through his stupid goodbye texts.

Mom: Don’t worry baby you’re in good hands. Love you too! 

His nieces and nephews sent him a video laughing at him jumping off their beds pretending to be scared shitless like their uncle was. Q chuckled for a bit before realizing he has to tell them that James’s fears became a reality. 

“Damnit....”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned!


End file.
